headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/Season 7
Season Seven of the survival horror series The Walking Dead began airing on AMC on October 23rd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Joining the main cast this season is actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who had previously guest starred as Negan in the season six finale "Last Day on Earth" as well as guest stars Alanna Masterson (Tara Chambler), Christian Serratos (Rosita Espinosa) and Josh McDermitt (Eugene Porter) beginning with the second episode of the season, "The Well". Masterson, Serratos and McDermitt had been guest starring since season four. This season notably features the introduction of The Kingdom from the comics as well as several of their members such as Ezekiel, Shiva, Richard and Benjamin. Plot elements Following the conclusion of season six's cliffhanger, Alexandria is now under Negan's thumb and forced to work for him. After a bloody confrontation leaves several Alexandria members dead by the Savior's hands, Rick Grimes forms an alliance between the Hilltop and The Kingdom, a newly introduced group led by a wise and charismatic "king" named Ezekiel who has a pet tiger named Shiva. Episodes Cast Principal cast Also Starring Guest stars Crew Production * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemiz - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer Directors Writers Notes * The tagline for this episode is "We're just getting started". * This season adapts material from The Walking Dead comic book series beginning with issue #100, which presented the death of the character of Glenn Rhee. * Alanna Masterson's noticeable absence from the back-end of season six of The Walking Dead and the first few episodes of season seven were due to the fact that she was off having a child. She gave birth to a daughter named Marlowe. * Alanna Masterson's return to the series in season seven was met with some harsh responses from the internet community, who felt the need to comment about her apparent weight gain. Masterson fired back with own comments on Instagram. Comicbook.com; "The Walking Dead's Alanna Masterson Puts Body-Shaming Trolls in Their Place"; November 29th, 2016. Ridgely, Charlie. Body count waves goodbye to the following characters who died during the course of season seven of The Walking Dead. * Abraham Ford - Bludgeoned to death with Lucille (barb-wire wrapped baseball bat) by Negan. - * Glenn Rhee - Bludgeoned to death with Lucille (barb-wire wrapped baseball bat) by Negan. * Spencer Monroe - Disemboweled by Negan and later stabbed in the head by Rick Grimes after reanimating as a zombie. * Olivia - Shot in the face by Arat under Negan's orders. * Emmett Carson - Thrown into an open furnace by Negan after being framed by Dwight for Sherry's death. * Benjamin - Dies from blood loss after being shot in the leg by Jared. * Richard - Strangled to death by Morgan Jones. * Sasha Williams - Suicide by poisoning; Put down by Maggie Greene after reanimation. Home video See also References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Seasons